


Protected

by Reibunriinta



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth and Pearl are gay, F/F, Fluff ish, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag this tbh, Pearl needs to be protected bc she's an angel, that's all tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: When Bismuth jumps in front of Pearl to protect her in battle, Pearl gets emotional and Bismuth learns that no one has tried to protect her before now, vowing to protect her forever.





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr post on Heckyeahbispearl with a discord convo that has some Bispearl hcs in it. The first one was too good for me not to write something, so I did the thing asdfgh.

Bismuth never thought much of Pearl. Sure she was fierce and admirable, but she was just like the rest of them right? She didn’t think to ask where Pearl came from, it was none of her bismuth, and she didn’t think much about how Pearl must have felt. After all, she still had her own feelings to work out. 

Here she was rebelling against her homeworld, coming together with like-minded gems and striving for something important, fighting for their freedom. She was still struggling to keep up with everything, it all seemed to go so fast! 

One battle, in particular, changed all that though. 

Like always, Pearl took point, diving right into the fray with all the purpose and skill of an assassin. Bismuth was a little taken aback by it, even still, just because she’d never seen such ferocity in another gem before. 

She didn’t have long to reflect on this, however, because at that moment whilst Pearl was taking on a quartz soldier she didn’t see the large axe that was being swung at her face. 

“Pearl, look out!” Bismuth shouted, diving forward just in time to block the attack directed towards Pearl’s gem. 

Their opponent went falling backwards, and Bismuth wasted no time in poofing them before they hit the ground. She hardly had a moment to spare, but when she turned to be sure Pearl wasn’t hurt, only to find the gem looking up at her in equal parts shock and gratitude, she was caught off guard. 

Pearl’s hands shook, she looked as though she’d drop her sword. Opening her mouth slowly, she made as if to speak, but before the words could fall from her lips more gems were attacking. Turning then, she managed a simple “thanks” and then was on the attack again. 

Bismuth focused on the moment, the here and now lest she get herself shattered, but it was in the back of her mind the entire time after that. 

What was Pearl going to say? 

...

She got her answer later after the battle was finished when Pearl shyly came up to her, fingers laced together as she stared at the ground anxiously. Clearing her throat, she spoke up. “Um, Bismuth? I know we haven’t really spoken with one another often, sorry, but I just thought I should thank you for saving me earlier.” 

Not understanding the other’s hesitance, but wanting to lighten the mood, Bismuth managed a grin, clapping Pearl gently on the back. “Hey, don’t worry about it! That’s what we’re all here for right?” 

Pearl nodded, falling silent a moment as she thought this through. “I suppose it is... Still, you didn’t have to do that, but you did and I appreciate it, so thank you.” 

“Well, why _wouldn’t_ I want to protect you?” Bismuth asked curiously, not really understanding just why this was so important. Didn’t all of them protect each other? Hadn’t Pearl herself saved their gems time and time again? 

Clenching her fists, Pearl pursed her lips and turned her head a bit as tears threatened to well up in her eyes. “Oh...well it’s just...since I’m a Pearl and all...I just thought...well, no one’s really done that before...jumping in front of me like that...” 

“What? Really?” Bismuth was surprised. She supposed it made a little sense after all Pearl always seemed so fearless, the other crystal gems must have thought she hardly needed protecting. Still, the idea of it was so sad, especially if she thought it was because she was a Pearl. 

Of course, she had to think the others thought less of her, had to try and overcompensate. Pearl’s weren’t made for fighting. Bismuth’s weren’t made for arming a rebellion to overthrow the diamond authority either though, so she didn’t think any of the crystal gems could really judge her for defying her purpose. That was the whole point, wasn’t it? 

“Uhuh, that was the first time someone’s done that for me...I just want to thank you again.” 

As Pearl began to cry, Bismuth pressed her lips together, forcing away even more anger at the diamonds for doing this to her, and to all the other Pearls on Homeworld. How dare they make other gems feel lesser, pretend to be flawless beings while oppressing and harming the individuals they were responsible for. Pearl was stronger, more fearless, and better than any diamond ever could be and Bismuth would say that to their faces if she could. 

Forcing these thoughts away though, she stood and carefully wrapped her arms around her friend. She really did hate to see her crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t gotta cry about it, I’m here for you okay? I’ll keep you safe when you need me, and if you need a shoulder to cry on you’ve got that too.” 

Pearl nodded then, wiping her tears away before returning the hug, hiding her face shyly against her chest. “Alright, I’ll look after you too, Bismuth.” 

“I know you will, thank you Pearl; you’re the bravest Crystal Gem.”


End file.
